


Armoured Night: Crusade

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Ninja [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Polygamy, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Now that the three are in a relationship, they have to find out what that means, and how far can it go?Apparently Menagerie.Armoured Night (Arkos, Knightshade, Purrha)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Ninja [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568113
Comments: 17
Kudos: 6





	Armoured Night: Crusade

Jaune sat down in a coffee shop with Pyrrha and Blake across from him.

Jaune: We need to talk.

Pyrrha and Blake: *look each other in the eyes and give each other a knowing smile*

Jaune: Could you two stop that?.. your talking without talking?.. it's beautiful... but for a few minutes?.. We need to have a serious talk.

Pyrrha and Blake: *look Jaune in the eyes*

Jaune: We need to talk about where this relationship is going...

Pyrrha and Blake: *smiles, eyes locked in his*

Jaune: Where can our relationship go?..

Pyrrha and Blake: *smiles, eyes locked in his, but no answer was forthcoming*

Jaune: Of course you haven't thought about this. It's not like I can marry both of you...

Pyrrha and Blake: *shyly look down*

Blake: It really doesn't matter which one you pick.

Jaune: I what?

Pyrrha: We are honoured that you would pick one of us to marry... and in truth... it does not matter which...

Jaune: Uh...

Blake: The loser will be the mistress.

Pyrrha: Nothing need change.

Jaune: *starts glancing between the two*

Jaune: That's your answer?

Blake: Yes.

Pyrrha: Indeed.

Blake: But we would like to know which one you picked.

Jaune: *jaw hangs slack*

Pyrrha: It seems he has yet to make a choice. We will support you, either way.

Jaune: You're serious? You're both serious?

Jaune knew from the look in their faces that they were both serious.

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: I somehow thought this wouldn't work so well... I was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to choose... I love you girls, you know that?

Pyrrha and blake: We know.

* * *

Jaune: I've asked you here.

Nora: To our bedroom!

Jaune: Because I need advice.

Ren: We will help you any way we can.

Jaune: There's no good way to say this, but I kind of proposed to both Blake and Pyrrha.

Nora: How do you kind of propose?

Jaune: *drops his head to the table*

Jaune: I honestly don't know.

Ren: Perhaps it's best if we accept his premise.

Nora: *shrugs her shoulders*

Nora: So, how did they take it?

Jaune: Surprisingly well. They agreed that the one not chosen will be my mistress...

Ren: Remarkably peaceful.

Jaune: *nods his head*

Nora: Soooo?..

Jaune: It need to pick one.

Nora: So, you want us to tell you which one to pick?..

Ren: Or perhaps just advice one how to pick.

Jaune: That one.

Nora: I can honestly say I've never had to worry about this. I mean, can you imagine?, me, with wives?..

Ren: *rolls his eyes*

Ren: I suppose that you do not have an immediate preference?

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Ren: With Blake, you would be marrying into the head family of Menagerie.

Jaune: The what?!

Ren: You... did not know?..

Jaune: I... wha?..

Nora: So, what, she's like a princess?

Ren: Less formally, but yes. This would put you in-line for succession, though it is far from a given.

Jaune: Wait, Menagerie?

Ren: Yes, we might expect them to be... ambivalent... about having a Human headman...

Jaune: And what about Pyrrha?

Ren: I believe her father was a huntsman, but a humble one at that.

Nora: Blake?.. a princess?..

Jaune: Ooo-kay... I'm going to have to talk to her about that.

* * *

Jaune: *sits down in the coffee shop across from Pyrrha and Blake*

Jaune: So... Blake?..

Blake: *nods*

Jaune: You're a princess?..

Blake: *stares at him with eyes wide with shock*

Blake: Who told you?

Jaune: So it's true? And it was Ren.

Blake: How does Ren know?

Jaune: *shrugs his shoulders*

Jaune: He was surprised we didn't.

Blake: We?!

Jaune: Me... and Nora... basically the only ones I talk to...

Pyrrha: *places her hand on Blake's*

Pyrrha: Maybe if we want to keep it a secret, shouting is not the best choice.

Blake: *breathes deep*

Blake: I'm sorry...

Jaune: I just needs to know what this means.

Blake: What what means?

Jaune: If we marry, what does it mean, if you become my mistress, what does it mean? I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking about the big picture... just how I loved you... and wanted to spend my life with you...

Blake: It's hard to say what would happen. The chief is chosen by the people. And I doubt the...

Jaune: The Faunus of Menagerie would want a Human as chief...

Blake: Meganerie is not exactly... fond... of Humans... but if you did move there, it might help us bridge the divide. We want Faunus to be free to move about the kingdoms, so I guess... maybe... we should think about letting Humans into Menagerie... The advantage is that if you did move to Menagerie, you could marry both of us...

Jaune: I could... what?..

Blake: *looks about nervously*

Blake: It's not something we like to get out. Humans are often prejudiced against it.

Pyrrha: That's wonderful news.

Blake: Not... as much... as I said, Menagerie is not exactly welcoming of Humans...

Jaune: I'm perfectly willing to face a bit of hardship for you girls...

Blake: Or we could stay here in Vale... and live in peace...

Jaune: Somehow I don't think peace is an option...

Blake: And what makes you...

Jaune: *gives her a hard gaze*

Jaune: The Paladin, the TRAIN?!

Pyrrha: RWBY does seem to have a talent for finding themselve embroiled in conflict...

Blake: *drops her head, flattens her ears*

Pyrrha: Not that we are faulting you in the least...

Jaune: Just wish we could be there to help out.

Blake: *looks at him quesitoningly*

Jaune: What? Of course we'd help you girls out. Like seriously, you brought Neptune with you and not us? I mean, really?

Pyrrha: *reaches her hand across the table*

Jaune: *let's Pyrrha takes his hand*

Pyrrha: *gently squeezes his hand*

Jaune: *starts to calm himself down*

Jaune: Okay, yes... we weren't dating, but come on?.. Neptune?

Blake: *sighs*

Blake: That was hardly my idea.

Blake: *reaches across the table*

Jaune: *takes her hand*

Blake: I promise to bring JNPR into our shenanigans. I'll also talk to the rest of my team.

Pyrrha: Thank you, and sorry for imposing.

Blake: It's actually quite reassuring. For a while, there, it felt like we were the only ones in the world fighting...

Jaune: Well, that's certainly not the case anymore.

Blake: Sure Nora and Ren won't have any...

Jaune and Pyrrha: *begin snickering*

Blake: What?

Pyrrha: Sorry, it's just Nora would absolutely LOVE to fight at your side.

Jaune: Ren might not talk much, but he considers you all to be friends.

Pyrrha: Or at least hopes..

Jaune: So, Pyrrha?

Pyrha: Yes, my love?

Jaune: How would you feel about living in Menagerie?

Pyrrha: I feel like we could do more for the Faunus by moving there, than we could anywhere else.

Blake: Pyrrha is too nice for anyone to hate.

Pyrrha: Thank you. That's sweet of you to say.

Jaune: . . .

Pyrrha: That said, so long as we are together, it really does not matter where we live... except Atlas... I would rather not live in Atlas...

Jaune: What about Mistral?

Pyrrha: Not as bad as Atlas.

Jaune: So, Vale or Menagerie? I do like the idea of helping Faunus, even if we have to suffer for it.

Pyrrha: Which means Blake is the one you have to marry.

Blake: Were you playing attention?, we can both marry him in Menagerie.

Pyrrha: Oh, yes, of course!

Jaune: *lifts up his coffee cup*

Jaune: To Menagerie!

Blake and Pyrrha: To Menagerie!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190893681156/armoured-knight-crusade) tumblog.


End file.
